


Cry To Me

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Desperate Plea, Destiny, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Sad Lena Luthor, Season 5 ending, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Season 5 Painkiller, SuperCorpisEndgame, Supercorp s5, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Fresh off the heels of a surprising encounter with Supergirl, Lena seeks refuge in her VR world. Hoping to get out some of her aggression, things take an interesting turn when she opts for a slow dance instead of a fist fight.





	Cry To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Play the song they dance to while you read if you can. It will make it sweeter. I promise. ;)

Rain blanketed the streets of National City. A ominous cloud hovered high above Lena’s whole world the minute she stormed away from Kara. It was as though the whole city wept for Lena and her broken heart. Sunnier weather would have only made Lena feel more lonesome. Somehow, the crushing doom of an impending storm seem to fit her mood perfectly.

Lena looked down at the magazine sitting on her desk. She slammed her hands down hard on the table top and clenched her jaw. She wanted to scream. She wanted to tear her office apart. A picture of Supergirl saving sick children from a burning hospital graced the cover of her favorite magazine this month.

“She’s everywhere! I can’t take this! Why did you do this to me Kara? Why?”

Lena’s eyes filled with tears.

Lena picked up the magazine and threw it across the room.

“I need to hit something. I need to scream at her. I need to go to my lab now.”

She buried her face in her hands and screamed.

All of a sudden Lena heard a soft knock at her balcony doors. It could only be Kara.

Lena wiped away her tears angrily. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for a fight. She stormed over to the balcony. Supergirl stood outside looking more pathetic and broken than Lena had ever seen her. She was drenched from head to toe, her eyes were red and swollen and she looked like all of the joy and vitality had been sucked from her body.

Lena approached the glass. Her feelings of rage and fury began to dissipate. She felt a heartache and a pity that pressed in on her heart. She hated feeling sorry for Kara. She wanted to stay angry. She wanted to hold onto anything that would protect her from being hurt again and she wanted Kara to feel the pain she felt.

Lena opened the doors. It was brutally cold outside. The water whipped around angrily.

Lena stood up tall and took a deep breath.

“What are you doing here Kara?”, Lena asked with a cold flat tone.

“Lena…please just talk to me. Please”, Kara pleaded with Lena. “I feel like I can’t breathe. I miss you so much”, Kara barely managed through her sobs.

Lena turned around. She didn’t want Kara to see her tears.

“Kara, please just go. I can’t do this now.”

“Lena, please. I miss you so much I feel like my heart has been cut out.”

“Kara, please just go. I’m not ready to deal with you right now. I need time and I don’t know if I will ever be able to forgive you. Please just go Kara.”

“Lena, please. Please forgive me. I know I don’t deserve it. I would do anything…anything in the world to bring you back into my life.”

“GO KARA! PLEASE JUST GO!”

Lena grabbed the balcony doors and slammed them closed. Kara dropped to her knees and broke down.

Lena wanted to go to her. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and hold her. She wanted to bring her in from the cold but her heart still ached too bad to forgive her. She felt too much darkness to welcome her back into her arms.

***

Lena stormed through the halls of L-Corp and headed towards her lab. She needed to escape into her VR world and get out some of the rage that swelled in her heart. Seeing Kara was a jarring experience for her.

She locked the door behind her.

“Load simulation Luthor alpha one one six”, she said aloud.

Suddenly the room was transformed into her office.

“Damn. Wrong simulation. I meant one two six.”

Lena looked over and saw Kara sitting on her white couch smiling back at her. She was a version of Kara from their better days. She wore a sweater with a little dress shirt collar peeking out and she looked soft and warm. All Lena could think was how beautiful her smile was. She loved the way her blue eyes sparkled, even through her completely useless glasses. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t do something.

Lena walked over to the stereo and put on some music. “Cry To Me”, by Solomon Burke began to play.

https://open.spotify.com/track/1tYk5zABu6h8CMP1cSea56?si=_20oZkbnQZ-qie7hsBMCdQ

Lena walked over to Kara and put a hand out to her.

“Come here”, Lena said.

Kara beamed. She stood up and walked over to Lena and took her hand.

“What’s this?”

“I want to dance with you”, Lena said.

Lena grabbed Kara’s waist with one hand and pulled her close. She began to sway her hips as she stared deep into Kara’s eyes. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and smiled warmly. Their faces were only inches apart. Lena pressed her cheek to Kara’s tenderly. Lena pulled Kara closer as their bodies swayed to the music.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s back and held her tighter. Lena’s eyes welled up with tears as Kara scratched the back of her neck and swayed with her. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes as they danced.

Tears fell down her cheeks. Kara smiled her sweetest most disarming smile.

“Are you okay Lena?”, Kara whispered.

Lena gave Kara a sad smile and nodded her head.

“You’re just so beautiful”, Lena said trying to hold back her sobs.

“I’m nothing compared to you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara’s lips tenderly. She wept. Kara moved both of her hands to Lena’s cheeks and kissed Lena back with all of the love and passion in her heart. Lena grabbed Kara closer and continued to sway. Their kisses tasted like tears.

Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. She kissed Kara’s neck and buried her face against Kara’s soft skin.

“I love you so much Lena”, Kara whispered softly.

“END SIMULATION”, Lena shouted.

The simulation disappeared and Lena was standing by herself in her stark cold lab. She buried her face in her hands and began to weep.

“I can’t do this”, Lena said aloud to herself.

She ran quickly out of her lab, through the halls and back up to her office. The rain still pummeled the city.

Lena threw open the doors to the balcony and stepped out into the cold wet afternoon.

“KARA! Please come back! KARA!”

Kara floated down from the sky and hovered just above the balcony. Lena put her arms in the air and called out to Kara.

“Please. I’m sorry. Please come here.”

Kara floated down and landed just in front of Lena. Lena was soaked from head to toe in seconds. She shivered and shook uncontrollably. Lena could see Kara’s tears fall from her eyes and mix with the raindrops on her cheeks.

Lena grabbed Kara’s neck with one of her hands.

“I hate what you did. I hate that you lied to me. I hate that you broke my heart and my trust. I hate that you betrayed me on the deepest level…but I don’t hate you. I never could. I love you Kara. I love you so much. I ache when we’re apart and yet I couldn’t stand to be near you because I felt less important than everyone else in your life. They all knew except for me. How is that fair Kara? How is that right?”

“It’s not fair. Not fair to all of them because the reason why I didn’t tell you was that you are singularly the most precious, important person in my life. Above all others I have risked my life, my secret and my relationships to support you and stand by your side. You are the most important person to me and I destroyed it all. I destroyed us and for that I am so sorry”, Kara said sobbing uncontrollably. She could barely breathe.

Lena pressed her forehead to Kara’s. She moved her other hand to Kara’s cheek and pulled back.

“I love you Kara. You have always been my best friend, my confidant, my conscience, my light. You have been my hope when things are bleak and my strength when I felt like I couldn’t go on. I am so mad at you all I want to do is scream and yet I love you so much I want to scream when I can’t be near you.”

Kara looked pathetic. She was soaked through and her face looked like she would never smile again.

“Then scream. Hit me, kick me, slap me. Do anything. I just miss you so much I can’t take it anymore. I love you so much Lena. I have stood by you so long I don’t know my place in this world if I’m not by your side. You don’t just have my heart. You are my heart.”

“Why does this hurt so bad?”, Lena asked.

“I know why it hurts me. It’s something I didn’t see for a long time. Alex said friends don’t act this way. She was right. I have been in love with you for a very long time Lena. I think since before Jack came back into town because seeing you with him crushed me for some reason. The same feeling came over me when you started dating James and I didn’t know why.”

“You told me to date James.”

“I was scared. I was scared of how I felt. I was scared that if I told you…that you would hate me.”

Lena took a hand and smoothed out Kara’s hair. She placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a tearful smile.

“Kara, I don’t have to wonder if I’m in love with you. I know it. I felt the same way when you were dating Mon-El. It was so hard to be around you because you were so happy and it wasn’t because of me. I wanted to be the reason why you smiled. When Mon-El left and you were so broken hearted, I had no idea what to do. I was lost. I wanted to tell you how I felt but things just kept going wrong. I think I dated James to try and feel something but I never felt a sliver of the passion with him that I feel with you. He told me he was Guardian and I was mildly inconvenienced. I found out about you and created a VR world that allowed me to scream at you and punch you. That didn’t work out so well.”

“Why?”, Kara asked.

“I just ended up slow dancing with the VR version of you and all I wished was that it was really you.”

“So…you’re in love with me?”, Kara asked in utter disbelief. She couldn’t help but smile a little.

Lena placed both of her hands on Kara’s cheeks and kissed her with a feverish longing. Kara pulled Lena close and kissed her back, grabbing her tight. Tears fell down both of their cheeks.

Kara floated in the air and held Lena close. Lena pulled back a little. 

“I’m not saying I completely forgive you. You never should have lied to me but you kind of got me with that whole I’m the most precious thing to you comment.”

“I will gladly pay for it every day. You can punch me, kick me, beat me if you need to. Just don’t ever stop kissing me”, Kara said pulling Lena closer.

Lena kissed Kara with so much passion they both forgot it was raining.

***

Kara walked out of the bathroom wearing a set of L-Corp sweats Lena had set aside for her gym days. She dried off her hair and caught Lena staring at her with a smile. Lena had already changed into a fresh from the cleaners. She looked perfect. 

“Somehow I feel underdressed”, Kara said sheepishly.

“Come here”, Lena said with her signature grin.

Kara walked over to Lena and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck tight and kissed her with all of the love in her heart. She pulled back and beamed. 

“You are so soft and so warm. You feel like home to me”, Lena said. 

“Welcome home Lena”, Kara said with a sweet smile. 

“Computer…play Cry To Me by Solomon Burke”, Lena said aloud.

Music started to play through Lena’s office.

“Would you like to dance Ms. Danvers?”

“I would love to Ms. Luthor”, Kara said smiling.

Lena kissed Kara long and deep. She searched her mouth for satisfaction and only found she needed to kiss her more.

They began to sway to the music. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena tighter and pressed her cheek to Lena’s.

“Nothing beats the real thing”, Lena said with a smile.

The rain continued to fall outside but suddenly it was no longer a city that wept. Now it was a city that knew a rainy day and a romantic song were all two people in love needed to find their way home.


End file.
